


His Boys

by Hieiko



Series: In the City of Angel [5]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Gen, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU AtS Season 5. Angel muses on his two charges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday "Fathers" challenge.

It was probably the 27th time. Angel had kept count of all the pranks that Spike and Connor had pulled on him that week. Why on earth his human son got along so well with his insolent grandchilde, he couldn't understand. They seemed to have built a partnership on their ability to piss him off.

But the three of them often went patrolling together. And afterwards, the pair would drag Angel somewhere for a drink, insisting that he should have fun.

It was like having two sons, instead of just one. And Angel decided that he didn't mind at all.


End file.
